One flower says it all
by Mimato Ishikawa
Summary: Mimi likes [censored] and Yamato likes someone else, SO [censored and censored] finds a way to bring them together, but how?
1. Luckless

Hi!Yikarumiji here! This is my 1st Mimato fic, hope y'all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and whatsoever

_Chapter 1: Luckless_

_----------_

Classroom---

"Hey, Yamato-san!" the spike haired boy exclaimed

"Tai-san!" Yamato shouted

"What time's band practice?" Taichi asked

"Five to Seven o' clock, and I have a question," Yamato said

"And what is it?"

"err..umm..uhhh…"

"What?"

"I hate to tell this but… Takeru-chan likes Hikari-san…"

"Yeah, I already know, Hi-Hikari t-t-t-"

"What's happening to you Tai?" the blonde asked. After that, he saw Sora walking towards them, 'Oh, that's why he was shaky' he thought

"You like her don't you? Since we went to the digiworld" Yamato whispered.

"Heck no!" Taichi furiously said

"Mimi-chan! Please help!" Sora shouted

Mimi then walked in beside her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Yamato-kun and Taichi-kun are spying at me! And now that you're here, they're spying at the two of us!" she whispered

"and what's that supposed to mean?" Mimi whispered

"Tai-kun is looking at me! I'm so out of my nerve!" she whispered

"Well, let's just pretend NOTHING happened" Mimi said

"Now what're they doing? I suspect something is happening…" Yamato asked himself

"Mimi-san!" Koushiro then arrived

"Koushiro-kun! Come sit beside us!" Mimi shouted

'Mimi? And Koushiro? That's hilarious!' Yamato thought

'Well I don't mind! My only And main target is Sora!' Yamato thought

"Okay class, class is starting! Get back to your seats!" the teacher shouted

"Yes sir!" the class replied

Lunch---

"Sora-chan! Sit here!" Mimi exclaimed

"Mimi-chan! Thank goodness!" Mimi saw her panting

"what happened?"

"At class, Yamato-kun keeps staring at me!"

"Maybe he likes you Sora-chan!"

"And what makes you say THAT?"

"Well simple, number one: He always looks at you, number two: He keeps on staring at you, number three: He always…sigh… glares at you…"

"Umm… all those three are at the same point," then Sora glares at Mimi with fury but Mimi doesn't mind. Suddenly, after their 'conversation', Yamato came to sit beside Sora

"Uh… hi Sora-san," Yamato said

"Now's your chance Sora-chan, good luck…" Mimi whispered to Sora

So, how dy'all think? R&R and suggestions! I need at least 5 reviews!

_Preview:_

"_**I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"**_


	2. Chemical Problems

Chapter 2, coming up!

And KoumiLocness, I also have Mishiro/Koumi here so don't worry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and whatsoever

* * *

_Chapter 2: Chemical Problem_

* * *

Lunch---

_Sora POV_

Oh my goodness… Mimi-chan just left me all alone with Yamato-kun! Oh no… what'll I do? What'll HE do? Oh no…..

"Ummmm…Sora-san?" he started talking, I just answered with a simple 'yes' and I thought everything got fine

"W-w-w-will you be my girl friend?"

"WHAT?"

"Will you go out with me? Great! Thank you!" I just stared at him saying that he'll go out with me, but isn't that too soon?

Well anyways, I like Tai-kun better than him, can't he go out with Mimi-chan instead?

Oh! Speaking of Mimi-chan, does she like him?

* * *

Science Class---

_Normal POV_

Sora and Yamato quickly went to class on time, Sora sat beside Mimi and Yamato sat beside Tai

"Alright class, today's chemistry so, we'll group you into to two's" the teacher said.

The whole class groaned of hearing that, not everyone found a partner but again, the teacher interrupted, "Oh, and class, your partner must be a girl if you're a boy, and a boy if you're a girl" The class groaned louder of hearing that but unfortunately…

"Yamato-kun! Be my partner!" one of Yamato's fangirls said

"NO! be MY partner!" another one said.

Then all of the fangirls scattered around Yamato and saying 'be my partner'

"Okay you fangirls, I'LL be the one who decides to be Ishida-san's partner" the teacher interrupted

All of the fangirls are really nervous of what the teacher said.

"Hmm? Let's see… Tachikawa-san! Be his partner!" the teacher said

_Mimi POV_

groan I wish it was Koushiro-kun instead…

_Matt POV_

groan I wish it was Sora-chan instead…

_Normal POV_

Mimi went beside Yamato and started their activity.

Taiora---

Sora picked Tai as her partner and also started their activity

"Hey, Tai-kun" Sora mumbled as she was mixing the formula

"Yeah?"

"Yamato-kun asked me out, is that okay for you?" she said

'Darn that, Yamato' he thought

"Is there something wrong?" Sora asked, seeing Tai miserable

"Oh, it's nothing, yeah, it's fine"

"Is there something wrong with you? You act weird, Tai-kun"

"It's nothing! Okay?" his temper reached his limit

"Oh… Sorry" Sora was shocked and the very very very first time Tai shouted at Sora

Taiora---

_Normal POV_

"Ishida-san! It's the pink one!"

"No! it's the blue one!"

"NO! IT'S THE PINK ONE!"

"IT'S THE BLUE ONE!"

"PINK!"

"BLUE!"

"PINK!"  
"BLUE!" the crowds jumped in front of them and Matt's fangirls say "blue!" while Mimi's fanboys say "Pink!"

The debate began but the teacher interrupted, "What's with all the ruckus? Fighting for the chemical? Class, back to your seats!" All of them sighed and got back to their seats.

"It's the pink one, trust me" Mimi whispered

"no, the blue one," Yamato said and poured the blue chemical onto the beaker and whadd'ya know, BOOOM! Mimi and Matt's clothes were splattered with blue liquid

The whole class gathered around Mimi and Yamato

"I told you it's pink!" Mimi shouted

"Hmph…"

"No apologies?"

"For what?"

"You splattered my clothes all over with blue!"

"And the problem is?"

"THE PROBLEM IS YOU SPLATTERED MY CLOTHES WITH THE CHEMICAL THIGAMAJIGGY!"

"so?" he said calmly

"you ruined my beautiful dress…" she sobbed

"like I care.."

"I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

"Class, settle down, Ishida! Tachikawa! Detention for the whole week!"

"But-" Mimi interrupted

"no buts!"

"Then-"Matt interrupted

"No thens either!"

"Gomen, sensei…" they both looked down

RIIIIIIIIING!

_Mimi and Yamato POV thinking at the same time_

Thank you! Saved by the stupid bell!

* * *

There! I'm really hoping for reviews!

_Preview:_

"_**He wants to go out with me…"**_


	3. New Student

Next Chapter!

This chappy, is or maybe minor, let's just say it's Takari!

* * *

Chapter 3: New student

School Garden---

"Hey, Miyako-chan!" the short and brown haired girl shouted

"Oh, Hikari-chan! Come sit here with me!" Miyako answered.

"Haven't you heard?" the purple-haired girl asked once again

"Mimi-chan and Yamato-kun fought? Why yes, the whole school was talking about it!"

"But-"

"And Yamato-kun splattered Mimi-chan's dress with the blue formula!"

"Eh-"then again, Hikari interrupted what Miyako's trying to say

"Mimi-chan's the only one who can stand against him! Ain't she great?"

"You lost me…" Miyako said in a bad tone

"Oh, sorry Miyako-chan!"

"There's a new student"

"And who is that?" Hikari asked

"His name's Takeru Takaishi!"

"What's his age?"

"He's the same age as us!"

"OMG!"

"YEAH! Ain't that cool?"

"Yeah! Can't wait to meet him!" Hikari said cheerfully

A few minutes later, a pink haired girl arrived towards the two, her dress is splattered with the blue formula, she's very embarrassed because all the people were looking at her and talking about her.

"This is SO humiliating…"

"What humiliating Mimi-chan?"

"I am splattered with this blue thigamagiggy…" Mimi said calmly

"Here, you can wear my extra!" Miyako handed Mimi the clothes

"C'mon Mimi-chan! Wear it!" Hikari said

Three minutes later Mimi came out of the girls' bathroom, wearing Miyako's clothes, it was plain white at the top, and a miniskirt at the bottom, which suited her perfectly

"Err… Miyako-chan, thanks!"

"No prob girlfriend!" Miyako answered

"Oh, I better get to class, see y'all later!"

"We better get to class too, Hikari-chan, let's go!"

Math Class---

Miyako and Hikari sat on their seats, suddenly, a certain blonde arrived

"Oh, look, there he is!" Miyako whispered

"One problem, where will he sit?" Hikari asked

Both of them saw a chair behind them, and great, it was empty. Both Miyako and Hikari looked at each other and froze

"Oh, class, I almost forgot, we have a new student" as the teacher explained, all the girls giggled except for Miyako and Hikari, which the two are still frozen

"Hmmm? You can sit……"

"We're doomed…" Hikari whispered

"Right behind Yagami!" the teacher continued

"Yagami?" the blonde wondered

"Oh, sorry, right at the back, there's a vacant seat there"

The boy, namely Takeru, walked straight to the vacant seat, while all girls, have starry eyes caught his attention and giggled

"Let's start class," the teacher said

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know he was this cute!" Hikari whispered to Miyako

"Attracted, eh, Hikari-chan?" she whispered back

"Maybe," Hikari blushed

"Whatever, talk to him after class" Miyako said

"After class? Which means, Lunch?"

"yup"

Lunch---

The whole class walked out from their class. While Miyako and Hikari are still packing their things

"C'mon! now's your moment, Hikari-chan!" Miyako whispered, looking at Takeru

Hikari walked up in front of Takeru, she started introducing herself

"Err… Hi! My name's Hikari Yagami!"

"Hi! Nice to meet you! Care for lunch?" He asked

"Miyako?"

"It's okay Hikari-chan! Go have your moment with him!" Miyako whispered

The two walked up to the lunch room, sat down on two vacant seats, and started chatting

Sorry for not updating for so long! R&R pls!

The preview from the last chap will be on the next chap!

_Preview:_

"_**You kidding? He's my brother!"**_


	4. Weird Feelings

Sorry for updating late! Kinda grounded for some reason

Both Mimi and Yamato, as well as Hikari and TK, their feelings will be revealed! Well, not really, only Mimi and Kari.

Also, the preview from chapter 2 will be here

Chapter 4: Weird Feelings

* * *

Lunch--- 

Takeru and Hikari, and at the same time, Yamato, Sora, Mimi and Koushiro went to the lunch room, and it's pretty obvious, that Yamato is with Sora, and Mimi is with Koushiro, they sat at the same table, Yamato, spotted another blonde, sitting with Tai's sister

'He looks familiar…' he thought

Yamato gasped, Sora, Mimi and Koushiro caught his attention, as Yamato walks by the blonde

"Takeru?" He shouted, that, caught everbody's and really, EVERYBODY'S attention

"Hmm? Oh, hey big bro! I didn't know you study here in Odaiba, too!"

"Big bro?" Sora asked

"Why do He," Mimi pointed Takeru and continued "calls you big bro? and what's your surname?"

"You kidding? He's my brother!"

"I'm Takeru Takaishi, Nice to meet you " he said to Mimi

"Long story," Matt interrupted

"Ishida and Takaishi ARE NOT compatible to be brothers, and why the different surnames?" Mimi said

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT PINK FREAK?" everybody gathered around them

Mimi continued, "Despite your attitude, you're TOTALLY DIFFERENT, he's nice, you're NOT! Am I right Hikari-chan?" Mimi said

"Uhh… ummm…." Hikari starts to blush madly

"Augh…."

"I'll kill you Tachikawa!" Yamato started chasing Mimi recklessly

"Bet you can't catch me!" Mimi shouted

"What's with all the ruckus?" Miyako pops out of nowhere

"I think there's something between Mimi-chan and Yamato-kun, that's nice!" Sora butts in

"What something? And who is this blondie?" Daisuke pops out too

"He's Takeru Takaishi, Daisuke-kun" Hikari said, looking at the couple chasing each other

"Call me TK!" He said

"You can't get my girl!"

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRL DAVIS!" Hikari shouted

* * *

"Tachikawa!" 

"HAHA! Can't catch me!"

"I'll kill you!"

And whadd'ya know? Yamato caught her and is ON her

"Eeeeeeeek! Get off me! Baka!" Mimi said, blushing madly

"You're the one who is an idiot, idiot!" Yamato too, was blushing

"Why I oughtta…."

Yamato got off her and reached his hand, Mimi accepted and the crowd gone wild

"C'mon Mimi-chan! We're gonna be late!" Koushiro butted in

"Hai!"

'Late? But it's still 12:30!' Yamato thought

* * *

Meanwhile- 

"Takeru-kun, don't you think you brother has something to do with Mimi-chan?"

"I don't think so" Takeru said, putting one of his cute smiles and smiled at Hikari, of course, Hikari was blushing

'He's really cute when he smiles' Hikari thought, blushing more

And another meanwhile-

"He wants to go out with me…. How is that?" Sora whispered to nobody

"How is what?" Taichi popped out

"Oh, nothing, really"

'Is it because of Yamato-san?' Tai thought, and was worried

* * *

Hallway--- 

_Mimi's POV_

Oh my gosh, what a strange feeling I had a while ago,

He was on me earlier, I saw his blue eyes, it's like he's... nah!

It feels like I was attracted to him, Mimi! What are you thinking? Are you going gaga because of him? But still…

_Koushiro's POV_

I saw Mimi staring onto space, her face looks worried , is it because-

"MIMI!"

_Mimi's POV_

"Koushiro-kun?" I realized I found myself lying down the floor

Koushiro-kun offered me a hand and of course, I accepted

"What are you gazing, Mimi-chan? You just hit yourself to the wall! What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing particular" I lied,

"Tell me, Is it because of Yamato-san?"

"Um… I………..dunno"

"Don't worry Mimi, I'll help you! I'm like your brother, right?"

"Uh… right!"

"So, what gives?" He said

"Well….."

* * *

Back to Matt and the others--- 

"Ooooooooh!" the crowd shouted

"WHAT?" Matt yamato interrupted

"Well, for some reason, You kinda like Mimi-san! Despite that you blushed earlier when you were on her!" One of the crowd said

"I'll….. kill…. You…. All!"

"Hey! Hey! What's happening here?" Taichi butted in

"LONG STORY" Sora, Miyako, Daisuke and Kari said

"Oooh, who is this blondie?" Tai asked

"Oh, nee-chan, this is Takeru, he's a transferee"

"You know Kari? You make a pretty good couple"

'Really? That's nice…' Hikari thought, blushing

"I hate Tachikawa-san!" Yamato said,

"Oh, really?" Tai asked

_Matt's POV_

To tell the truth, she was really cute back then… WAIT! Yamato Ishida! What are you thinking? You don't like Mimi Tachikawa, You don't like Mimi Tachikawa!

_Tai's POV_

"Yamato-san? What's wrong?" I saw Yamato thinking of something

"Oh, nothing"

"Because of Mimi, eh, Yamato-san?"

"NO! it's about our date with Sora! Right Sora? 7:00 at Friday that is!" But I know it wasn't that he was thinking, Sora told me all about it, he and Mimi-san have a chemical between them!... hmhmhmhm… interesting

* * *

Hehe! Like I said, sorry for not updating for so long! Gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai 

Could anybody tell me, is nee-chan bro or sis?

Please gimme suggestions!

_Preview:_

"_**Hello my secret admirer! I know you would-"**_


End file.
